Caelus Prime
Caelus Prime is an Imperial Feral world and Homeworld of the Nemean Lions Adeptus Astartes Chapter. Background Imperial records indicate that Caelus Prime was colonised prior to the Age of Strife and rediscovered by Rogue Traders during the Great Crusade. The inhabitants had reverted to a nomadic pre-technology lifestyle and the planet was classified as a Feral World. Several times larger than Terra, Caelus' landmass is composed of three super continents with vast plains stretching to the horizon. No records remain to reveal the origin of Terran-like animals living alongside the indigenous fauna. The Nemeans-as the native humans call themselves- are a nomadic people with a strong warrior culture. From a young age male Nemeans participate in ritualistic hunts to gain pelts which are worn to display prowess and status. Only the greatest hunters are permitted to tackle the most deadly creature living on Caelus, the Nemean Leonis. Defeating one of these mighty beasts secures great fame for the warrior and is a sure sign of greatness, maybe even future leadership. Pre-Founding Prior to the 23rd Founding Caelus provided Astra Militarum Regiments as part of their Tithe, drawing predominantly from the female population thanks to the large gender imbalance that the traditional Nemean Lifestyle caused. Post-Founding In the 38th Millenium Caelus Prime was chosen as the home world of a new Chapter. As a result the planet was no longer required to provide the Tithe of regiments it had previously faithfully raised and dispatched to fight for the Emperor. It soon became clear however that there was a strong demand from the inhabitants to reinstate the creation of regiments as a way of deal with a large population surplus. Nemean culture revolves around hunting the dangerous prey of the planet, which leads to a large percentage of the male population being killed off in these hunts and an gender imbalance in the global population as a result. Previously the Tribal leaders had corrected this imbalance by ensuring that the Tithe regiments were mostly female, which mostly solved the issue. It had also built up a strong martial tradition amongst the women of a number of tribes. After consultation it was agreed that the Nemeans would contribute Astra Militarum Regiments on a voluntary basis rather than establishing a new Tithe. Named the Daughters of Athena, these Regiments are tough infantry units which complement the fighting style of the Nemean Lions and are highly sought by them when they require additional soldiers for missions. Caelus Prime was subject to raids during the Waaagh of Warboss Ghidogas, resulting in an infestation of feral Orks which has so far been kept in check by the PDF and tribal hunters, who eagerly embraced this new source of hunting prey. Notable Animals Nemean Leonis While extremely similar to its historical ancestor the Terran Lion, the Nemean Leonis is substantially larger and more aggressive. It has diamond edged claws that are capable of piercing power armour. It is most well known for its hide, which was the origin of its name. Made from a collagen material that is highly resistant to damage, and hardens with age. Upon reaching a certain age and size the collagen undergoes molecular conversion into a bone skin hybrid which is many magnifications more resistant to damage, to the extent that conventional weapons, even bolters, struggle to penetrate. Filament Wolf A species of large, wire-haired wolves that has been domesticated by the Nemeans to be used as a hunting dog. Their excellent senses and ability to point towards prey means they are highly prized by their owners. Regulus Alkaios keeps a pair of these wolves and regularly utilises them for his hunts. Fortress-Monastery The Nemean Lions' Fortress-Monastery is Mytikas Peak, positioned on a plateau overlooking the great plains of Thriasia, ancestral home of the original tribes. A sprawling network of the usual Astartes defences rings the perimeter and indeed from the outside the Fortress Monastery is a typical example of an Astartes fortress. Deep within the heart of the defences however is an enormous underground structure, a vast bunker that the Lions call home. It contains an extensive array of holo projectors and atmospheric processors to simulate the appearance of the plains that lie outside the many layers of stone, metal and shielding. Hundreds of tents, identical to those used by the tribes of the plains (though substantially larger), dot the artificial plain, allowing the Lions to continue to exist as they did prior to becoming Astartes and maintain the traditions that are deeply ingrained into their core while still being as well protected and safe as any other Chapter when it returns home to rest and rebuild after campaigns. Category:Feral Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld